


Nothing

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's coping after a fight with Zayn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

It’s one thing to loose a thing, because it’s feels empty in your heart for only a terrible second, but it’s another one to loose a friend.

When you loose a friend, it doesn’t have to be something big, it can just be something small, something that lies too near the real problem that’s hurting you from the inside and out. It’s a bug that’s eating you, every little piece inside your body, and it can’t disappear how much you even want it to.

When you loose a friend, it’s something that hurts. Your heart cries in pain, and your whole world feels like it’s been shattered and you’re on fire. You can’t breathe properly, because you don’t own yourself anymore. Your friend took the last part of you with him.

You pretend to smile, pretend to be happy, to protect everybody else. You’re too afraid to let anyone down, too scared of making yourself vulnerable in other people’s eyes. Because when it all comes down to it, nobody really cares about you. You’re just a dot in their lives anyway.

When you look pleadingly at Zayn in the photo, you imagine the way you two used to be.

You used to laugh, talk about geeky things, and you understood each other perfectly. You never cared about that you didn’t look the same, that you didn’t share the same blood, because on the inside, you were the same person.

But it’s different now, and Zayn thinks that you’re just angry with him. He doesn’t understand that he has hurt you, and that’s something between you two is destroyed forever. He doesn’t understand that even if you two repair your friendship, there’s still going to be a missing piece.

You dry away the tears that have escaped your green eyes, and you know that this is only a drop in the ocean. You’re in pain and you’re never going to be the same again, and you can’t comprehend that fact.

Because you will always be the same dumb Harry, the one that nobody loves. You’re the same dumb Harry that throws away the photo and feels the cold waves pushing down your body under the surface and fills your lungs with water. You’re the same dumb Harry that can’t breathe now, and you’re the same dumb Harry that can’t see anything either.

When the light is finally out, and all your senses is shut down, you stop being the same dumb Harry, and you become  _nothing_. 


End file.
